


Time never waits.

by Toaster_Fire



Series: Welcome to Headspace! - A Collection of Half-Baked Ideas. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Internal Monologue, Is it even a drabble?, Monologue, On what house Byleth is in, Parody, Practicing some narration, So this is how I get into three houses huh, Specifically for Chpater 11, Spoilers, The intro to Fallout 4 is so good, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 11 and 12!Byleth goes to reflect on his current situation after waking up 5 years from the invasion of the Garreg Mach monastery.This is just my way of dipping in my toes to Three Houses because the game is so amazing! Bigger fics are soon to come.





	Time never waits.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD. COME BACK HERE ONCE YOU FINISH CHAPTER 11 AND MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 12.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Best enjoyed with this song (start reading on 0:05): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve2Fj1KgJL8
> 
> And with that out of the way, enjoy this drabble!

_ Time. _

_ Time never waits. _

_ On the Imperial Year 1180, me and my father, leading a band of mercenaries, were about to embark on another mission ... _

_ just as we always do. _

_ By circumstance, we met three nobles. _

_The three of them being attacked by bandits, _

_so we protected them by request._

_ We were about to leave as soon as we were finished._

_But then,.._

_They wanted to invite us. _

_To take us to the prestigious Officer’s Academy, at the sacred Garreg Mach Monastery. _

_ From there, our lives have been changed tremendously. _

_ I became a professor,_

_Befriending people from all over Fodlan, _

_ as well as learning about who I am. _

_ ... _

_ But, _

_ The one time I finally experienced peace ... _

_ never lasted for long. _

_ When the Empire declared war on the Church it had dragged all of Fodlan into war. _

_ Wounds began to reopen. _

_ ... _

_ The academy … _

_ was just a distant memory. _

_ The year is now 1185. We will soon began to invade enemy territory, _

_ And I worry… _

_ For my students, _

_ For my friends, _

_ For the people I believe in, _

_ But my time living in this world has taught me one thing … _

_ Is that time ..._

_ Time never waits._

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the opening of Fallout 4, so this idea popped right into my head! Just an excuse for me to practice my monologuing,
> 
> So Three Houses has been such an amazing experience for me! The world, setting, and characters are all amazing! Though honestly, I wish Koei Tecmo could improve on their texture quality more (*COUGH* *COUGH* HANNEMAN'S DRESS COAT *COUGH* *COUGH*) but I still love the game!
> 
> I'm not working on anything now, but rest assured I will try to write something bigger as soon as I finish these last 4 chapters of my route!
> 
> You can follow me here if you want: https://twitter.com/mar_blumask
> 
> I'll see you all in the next story!
> 
> \- Toaster of Fodlan.


End file.
